Return of the Heroines
by finalgoodbye
Summary: Changed the title used to be Winner takes HUH! Sequal to Winner Takes All TT episoide, when heroines come. When Raven and Starfire get trapped in a competition, everything seems ok. But what happens when things start to fall apart? New Characters & Pics.
1. Continued Battles

**Return of the Heroines – Chapter 1 - Confused**

**

* * *

**

"Raven..." Starfire started, looking around at the strange setting.  
  
"Yeah?" Raven replied, looking around too.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"Greetings, young heroines!" A half animal half man looking creature boomed as he approached them. "This is a battle...a battle of courage, strength, and cleverness." He said, looking at the bunch of girls standing in front of him, including Starfire and Raven. He held up his hand.  
  
Starfire and Raven looked at each other, and then looked around. They recognized only one face...Terra. The others were all...new...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Starfire? Raven?" Robin said as he entered the Titan tower. "Where are you guys?"  
  
Beast boy hopped onto the couch. "Who cares?" He turned on the TV. "They're probably hanging out at the mall."  
  
Robin shrugged and sat next to him.  
  
"Betcha you can't beat me at Extreame Racer 2!" Cyborg screamed happily, glad to be home.  
  
"You're on!" Robin said, getting distracted...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for short story and long description. Just had to get all of that out! 


	2. Character Descriptions and Picture Links

Character Descriptions and picture links  
  
Pictures coming soon

* * *

Starfire (you know what she looks like) – A shy girl from Tameran, Starfire looks weak and helpless but she is stronger than she looks. Having the power to shoot green light out of her eyes and hands, she is defiantly a unique being. Her personality is very friendly but she is new to this place called earth, so she is always very curious and she may not talk like a normal teen or understand some expressions people say yet.  
  
Raven (you also know what she looks like) – blessed with the ability to make things levitate, Raven is a quiet girl who keeps to herself. She loves meditating and being alone. She is a dark character with not many words to say to people, but she is a good person inside and always cares for the ones that are dear to her.  
  
Terra (you probably know what she looks like) – Terra is an outgoing girl with big powers. She can move earth and rock around her. Terra is still mysterious, for the Teen Titans don't know much about her, but she has surprisingly gained their trust. But can she really be trusted?  
  
Chanel – Chanel is a well-known super heroine in her hometown city, Hong Kong. She has the power of storms, winds, hurricanes, typhoons, and more. Chanel is high tech, and has all the latest gizmos and gadgets up her sleeve, so just when you think she's down, don't get soft on her because she gets right up again. Her downside is that she's very stubborn and thinks she's always right, but the positive part of her is that she's a very loyal friend. Chanel is pretty outgoing, but she has a secret that nobody knows about...what could it be?  
  
Firebird – Firebird is your average friendly, hotheaded hyper chick from Ireland. She's always ready to ride and is full of energy, which is a good aspect of a fighting heroine. She controls all things that have to do with fire in any way, shape or form and she loves to meet new people. When extremely angry in battle, she tends to turn into a powerful phoenix with strong abilities. She has a bit of a temper, so don't get on her bad side...she tends to shoot flames out of her hands and eyes when she's ticked.  
  
Dracuna – Dracuna is a gothic character that loves keeping to herself and sometimes thinks of this competition as pointless because she is so experienced with her powers. She is constantly calling the girls "amateurs" and is the oldest out of all the competitors. Dracuna prefers to keep to herself most of the time and doesn't really make any new friends throughout the competition. She has the power to summon bats and the strength of the stars themselves...plus she loves sleeping in the day, because at night...that's when all the REAL vampires come out. ;)  
  
Umbra – Umbra is silent, but can be deadly. She prefers to keep to herself, and barely communicates with others. If she does talk, her words are usually short and vague, leaving many confused in what she had to say. Umbra has a dark past and sometimes is tortured by it. She perhaps is most powerful when her emotions take over, and can destroy anything in less than a minute...but that's only when the demon lurking around her decides to come pay her a visit. She is defiantly a dark character with a twisted past that nobody knows too much about...not even herself.  
  
Rayne – Rayne is well, just like Robin! She is blood related to him after all. She loves to compete...and she loves to win. She loves to practice...and she loves being the best. She's got so much determination that she'll never ever give up, no matter what stands in her way. Rayne is never afraid of anything, no matter how big or how threatening. She has no real powers, just mostly the same gadgets her brother uses. Rayne is very close with Robin and still getting to know him, for she has not seen him in such a long time.  
  
Eskiko – Born in Nagasaki, Japan, Eskiko loves the fancy side of life, and grew up surrounded comfortably. She is half Japanese and half Romanian. She loves ice skating, karate, braids, the Cheetah Girls, silk, and she works very hard. She is not at all snobbish, for she doesn't consider herself the best at anything. Sometimes Eskiko can be bossy, but she is very religious and has lots of friends. Her grandmother was very wealthy, but Eskiko preferred to pay for her own private school tuition. Eskiko is a natural independent, but with her rich grandmother around she would never learn, so her parents moved to Lexington, Kentucky when she was 10. 4 years later she loved to Jump City, where she met Graciana and the AOTW, her original fighting group. Eskiko has the power to control ice, water, and liquid in any shape or form. She can turn into any animal she wants, like Beast Boy. Eskiko is very friendly and makes friend quickly, but just because you're her friend doesn't mean she'll go easy on you in competition.  
  
Viewtiful Jo – Jo has the power of time, and if she wanted she could make the whole world stop spinning in one snap. She can make everything go into slow motion and speed herself up, making it impossible to see her with the quickness of her speed, which makes competitors confused. Her father is the legendary Viewtiful Joe, after all. Like Firebird, Jo is full of energy and always wants to do things in a hurry. She's a quick and clever thinker, and sometimes she speaks before she thinks. When fighting a competitor, she learns their abilities quickly so she can strike back with something in defense. Being the second oldest, Jo gets to know Dracuna a little better, and the two become friends quickly. Jo is a tough fighter and brings on some tough competition...think you can keep up?  
  
Nova – Nova is defiantly the joker around the place, and she always has a bright, cheerful attitude. She is constantly smiling and perhaps is the one least dressed like a super hero, but don't let her outfit trick you. She's just as tough as other heroine in this competition. She is very powerful and can lift as much as Cyborg can...maybe more. She is new to the competition, nobody knows much about her but her past is revealed more in the story.  
  
Element – Element can control all the elements, including fire, water, wind and earth. Though she can do so, some of her powers may be weaker than ones concentrated on specifically one (for example: firebird has fire specifically, so she is strong in the fire area) but her abilities are still very strong. Her eyes change color to whatever element she's using. Beware, This girls a toughie :P She's very random at times, but she's not stupid at ALL. Element is actually very clever in battles and can outsmart even the most experienced competitors.  
  
??? – one of the two mystery characters participates in this competition...she didn't turn up to the meeting ceremony because she thought she was too good for everyone. Have a guess who it is?  
  
??? - Another old rival does not turn up at the meeting ceremony, but returns for revenge for a certain someone. Keep on guessing :D   



	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

* * *

"There will be prizes." The man boomed once again. "So get to know your competition, and then turn into your rooms you will be staying in for the evening. The games shall begin tomorrow evening, so get your rest." He was gone in a second.  
  
Starfire backed away from all the new faces. Everyone seemed to be glaring at her. Suddenly she turned the other way and saw Terra. Starfire ran up to her filled with joy, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Terra friend!" She said ecstatically as she squeezed her.  
  
"Egh...Starfire...you're crushing me..." Terra said, breathless. Starfire let go, blushing. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Terra said, taking a deep breath. "Why are you asking me this? I am part of the Teen Titans, I've been living with you guys for a week."  
  
"Yes." Starfire said, giggling. "We should get to know each other better. Perhaps we shall go to the mall?"  
  
Raven approached the two with an expressionless look on her face.  
  
"Shall we go meet our future friends?" Starfire suggested, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Not friends, Starfire. Competition." Raven said shortly.  
  
First they approached a girl with long black hair a few inches past her shoulders. She wore a high tech outfit that was black and white and had many stripes down the side. She looked Asian of some sort.  
  
"Greetings!" Starfire said in a friendly voice as her friends approached the new girl. "I am Starfire from Tameran."  
  
"Hi. I'm Chanel, from Hong Kong." The girl shook Starfire's hand.  
  
"Hong...Kong? What is a Hong Kong?"  
  
Raven cut it. "She's not...from around here."  
  
"She wasn't born on earth." Terra added.  
  
Chanel nodded, laughing a little. "Hong Kong is a city off the coast of China. China is a country on the other side of the world." She explained.  
  
"I...see." Starfire said.  
  
"I am Hong Kong's #1 heroine and crime fighter." Chanel continued. "I can take control of storms and winds. What can you do?" She asked.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Raven replied.  
  
"Hi." A girl with extremely long black hair to her waist stood in front of the three girls with her hand in the air. She smiled, and her eyes were a simple grey. A girl who looked rather shy peeped out from behind her. She had blonde hair down to her back like Terra's, but she had red tips at the end. She wore red tinted glasses (that were temporarily placed on the top of her head) and an all black outfit, with flames stitched on the shirt and skirt.  
  
"I'm Element." The first girl said. She whirled her index finger in the air, and a drop of water appeared. "I can do any element I want." The water changed to a flame, and then a whirl of leaves, and finally a piece of rock. "Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Starfire stared. "Oooooooooh" She said, watching Element's powers shift on her finger.  
  
"What's your name?" Terra asked the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Firebird." She replied quietly.  
  
"Fire...bird?" Starfire pronounced slowly. "What is Fire...bird?"  
  
"I am..."  
  
Starfire studied her face for a minute, and then declared her a friend. "It is wonderful to meet you, fire...bird!" She said loudly, waving her hand. Raven rolled her eyes as Chanel laughed to herself quietly.  
  
Firebird laughed out loud, loosening up a little bit. "It is nice to meet you too. What's your name?"  
  
"I am Starfire, from Tameran." Starfire answered.  
  
"Tameran...?"  
  
"Yes, the wonderful planet outside of earth. I – "  
  
Firebird stopped. "Whoa whoa whoa...so you're an alien?"  
  
Starfire nodded. "I prefer not to be called as what you humans say, 'aliens', though." She said quietly. Firebird just smiled. "Sorry bout that."  
  
"It is alright."  
  
Chanel smiled at all of them. "Well now that we've all gotten to know each other all fine and dandy like, I'm gonna go use the girl's room. Be right back!" She wandered off into the restroom.  
  
Raven looked around and spotted two girls standing in the corner. One was in the dark, and one wore a cloak over her head so her face was not visible. She walked over to them.  
  
"I'm Raven." Raven said, introducing herself. Something she didn't do too often.  
  
"Raven, eh?" One of the girls answered. She had long black hair, but when she stepped out into the light it appeared a crimson red. Her voice was low and sticky, piecing together in thick globs. She spoke slowly and smoothly. "I'm Dracuna." When she stepped out she wore quite an interesting outfit. Bats decorated her clothes...err...maybe she was half bat, because she had bat ears and bat wings coming out of her. And they weren't the type you got at a costume store. She didn't look human. Dracuna seemed to know what Raven was thinking.  
  
"I'm a Vransilvanian." She said, answering her thoughts.  
  
"Vransilvanian?" Raven repeated, confused.  
  
"Yes." Dracuna replied. "Where vampires and bats..." She started walking past Raven. Then she turned around for a minute. "Live in harmony. Nice place, actually." She said, her words sliding together. "Well, see you around. If you make it to the finals." She said, continuing to walk away.  
  
Raven glanced back at her, and then noticed another girl in the dark, leaning against the wall, her whole body engulfed in a black cloak. She didn't look at Raven.  
  
"I'm Raven." Raven said again, introducing her to the new girl.  
  
"Umbra." The girl replied. Her words were short and coarse, and slightly raspy.  
  
"Where are you from?" Raven asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
The girl didn't answer for a minute. Only the sounds of others visiting could be heard in those moments. Raven raised one eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"I come from another realm." Umbra finally said.  
  
"Azerath?" Raven continued, a little hopeful.  
  
Umbra took off the hood attached to her cloak, revealing long black hair and pale face with amber eyes. "No." She finally said. She then walked past Raven in the direction Dracuna went without another word.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and went back to find Starfire. Starfire was standing alone in the middle of the room, looking for another person to talk to. "Oh Raven!" She cried as Raven approached her. "These friends we have met so far, aren't they wonderful?"  
  
"Not all of them." Raven said shortly. "Raven?" Raven turned around to face a girl with an all black cat suit with silver flames gleaming on the bottom. Her hair swung down to her waist, but her eyes were covered with a mask. "Who are you?" Raven asked, testily. "I can't believe you don't remember me." The girl took off her mask and flipped her shiney hair. "It's me, Rayne." "SISTER OF ROBIN!" Starfire squealed with glee. "SISTER! IT IS SO WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She ran over to Rayne to give her a gigantic hug. "Starfire, you're squishing me!" Rayne laughed. "I am sorry." Starfire said, blushing a little. "That's ok." "Tell me sister of Robin, how have you been?" "Great." Rayne replied. "I've just been getting to know Rich- I mean, Robin, better...we've been separated for so many years. He's changed a lot." She stopped. "And he's told me so many things about you..." She eyed Starfire a little, giggling. Starfire's eyes immediately lit up. "REALLY? Rayne, what has he told you?"  
  
Raven turned away, obviously not included in the conversation. Another girl approached her. She looked half Asian and half European. "My name is Eskiko." The girl said. "It is nice to meet you." She said in a rather friendly voice.  
  
"Raven." Raven replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, Raven!" She said quietly. "The dark one in the Teen Titans, right?"  
  
"You know the Teen Titans too?" Raven asked, a bit interested.  
  
"Well DUH!" Eskiso said, surprised at her response. "Everyone knows the Teen Titans. "Especially my team, AOTW."  
  
"Sorry, never heard of you guys before."  
  
Eskiko just smiled another friendly smile. "Well, one day you will know."  
  
"Hello!" A girl popped her head in through their conversation. She had hazel eyes and purple hair that reached her shoulders, maybe a little longer. "I'm Nova." She said, making a bright blue light burst out of her index finger. She grinned.  
  
"Hey." Eskiko said. "I'm Eskiko."  
  
"Eskiko, eh?" Nova said brightly. "Is that a Japanese name?"  
  
Eskiko nodded. "Yeah. I'm half Japanese and half Romanian."  
  
"Interesting." Another muffled voice was heard, and yet another person joined in on the conversation. She was quite tall and a helmet was covering her face so the girls didn't know what she looked like. She finally pulled off her helmet, revealing a pair of pretty blue eyes and shoulder length orange hair. "The name's Viewtiful Jo. But you can call me Jo." She said. "You?"  
  
"Eskiko."  
  
"Nova."  
  
"Raven."  
  
Jo shook each of their hands. "You guys look pretty young. How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen." They all replied at the same time.  
  
"Not even adults yet, eh?" She smiled. "Well one day you'll get there."  
  
"So tell me more, sister of Robin!" Starfire said, grabbing onto Rayne's arm. Rayne sighed. "I've told you like five stories now, Starfire. What more do you want?"  
  
"More, more, MORE!" Starfire yelled with joy.  
  
Chanel came over to them again. "I see you've met Starfire." She said to Rayne. "My name's Chanel."  
  
"Rayne."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"What wonderful friends we shall be!" Starfire said, jumping up. "All of us shall be!"  
  
"Yeah..." Rayne said. She looked up at the trophy at the top of the stairs. "But I'm gonna get that trophy."  
  
"Oh?" Chanel said, piping in. "I thought I was the one who was."  
  
"We all have an equal chance of getting it." The smooth voice was heard again. Dracuna appeared out of the shadows. She looked at Rayne. "So don't get ahead of yourself."  
  
Rayne just looked back at the trophy.  
  
"A bunch of children." Dracuna said with a drone tone. "This shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a kid." Jo said, emerging with Eskiko, Nova, and Raven behind her. Firebird came out of the girls bathroom and joined in the conversation along with Element.  
  
Dracuna turned her head over and looked at her for a second, then turned away.  
  
Chanel yawned loudly. "I think I'd better get to bed, it's late."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Terra said, appearing too. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day of training before the actually tournament."  
  
Umbra was nowhere to be seen.  
  
All of the girls nodded in agreement. "Well I guess we'd better get to our dorms." Raven stayed in her spot for a minute and looked around for Umbra, but she couldn't find her.  
  
"Raven, are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah." Raven said. With one last glance at the place, she turned away to join Starfire.


	4. QUICK UPDATE IMPORTANT

Guys, I am VERY sorry but this comic is going on hold. Something very tragic is occurring in my life right now and I think I need to take a break from fanfiction.net. My scanner is not hooked up because my dad just recently uninstalled it, my head hurts, I have other things I want to do, something is happening in my family... I'm going crazy here...I know I promised you all your pictures, and I still will promise that they WILL be done and colored, but right now I need some time away from here.  
  
I never expected my story to become this popular...whoa, how overwhelming.  
  
Hope you understand,  
  
Amanda 


End file.
